Unclear Lights
by IceColdHeat
Summary: She's Imogen Moreno, my best friend, my roommate, and the prettiest thing on this earth. She's delicate and I know this; the brightest light I've ever seen, and she shines her brightest just for me. So why can't I show her how greatful I am.


_**Unclear Lights**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Imogen I'm home."

He screamed walking through the door.

"In here!"He walked further into the house and saw me in my pajamas taking notes from something in my book and I had my ear plugs ln. He sat down behind me grabbed my hips, pulled me in his lap and buried his face in my neck.

I frowned, "Rough day at work."

He groaned,"Just come here."

I whimperd when he picked me up and threw me on the spread my legs and rested his lower half between them.

"Eli? What's wrong?"

Instead of telling me he kept kissing me,

"Eli stop."

I pushed him off,"You can't drown all your problems with sex."

He shook his head,

"It only works with you...I forget everything when I'm with you."

He pulled me back on top of him.

"First tell me what you're trying to forget."

"I just have so many fucking deadlines it's over whelming It's a fucking headache Imo. I'm stressed I just need to take my mind off it."

"If you just want to get your mind off it why do you have to sleep with me why can't you go out and find some girl to whore around with isn't that what you do anyway."

"No Imo don't be that way you know it's only important with you."

I was still skeptical but he kissed my neck.

"Stop!"

I jumped up and said,

"Don't kiss me!"

"Why not?"

"Because those lips have been on a billion different girls and it makes me feel used and dirty."

"I'm sorry Imo you know you're number one and you know I don't kiss those girls in all honesty the only girls tounge I want in my mouth is yours."

He stood and wrapped his arms around me,

"Hug me back."

"No."

"Please Imo I'm sorry."

"It's because just me isn't enough for you…I'm not enough."

I pulled away from him,

"Imogen your not my girlfriend."

"And I'm not obligated to sleep with you."

"Wait." He pulled me back to him.

"I still need you...please just lay with me."

"Fine."

He picked me up off my feet and carried me to my room layed on my bed and pulled me ontop of him. His arms squeezed me tighter falling into me.I threaded my fingers into his hair rubbing his scalp which I knew calmed him. He whispered,

"Imo do that thing you do please."

His tone was in a whisper and he was begging me like he needed it. I knew what he was talking about and decided to comply.I leaned down and pressed my nose to his. He inhaled sharply. His breathing changed and he grabbed the back of my shirt in fistfuls tightly.

"Eli calm down its just us nothing and no one else is here just you and me, so breath."

His grip loosened,

"That's it."

"Can I please kiss you?"

I sighed,"just a little."

He closed the gap between us. I kissed him back reluctantly and his fingers ran up my back outside my shirt. He found the clasps of my bra and unhooked it.I seperated our lips.

"Eli-"

"Please just leave it."

"But-"

"Please."

"I'm still not having sex with you."

"That's fine."

I sat up feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"Imo."

He breathed and pushed my shirt up halfway. I pushed his hand away got up and walked out,

"Imogen!" He called after me,

"What is it Eli?"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Just because I don't want to have sex with my roommate something's wrong with me?"

"Since when are we just roommates."

"Since you decided you wanted to leave your used condoms in the middle of the hallway. Thanks for the regard for my feelings."

"What are you talking about I told her to flush it."

"Well she didn't and you obviously didn't care enough to check...and you try fuck sluts than me back to back like that! That's disgusting you fucked her less than 24-hours ago then you wanna try and get in my pants too," I shuddered,"I don't want to do this anymore."

"What does that mean."

"That means I'm tired of you using me! I'm special and I deserve someone that treats me that way."

"You are special to me I spent all last night taking a mental note of how she was so imperfect compared to you."

"Yet if I'm so perfect why was I eating and sleeping alone last night while you were out?"

He didn't answer and I wasn't about to sit around and wait for an half-assed excuse,

"I'm going to take a shower."I walked out the kitchen and into the my bathroom leaving him with his thoughts.

I turned on the water and stepped in after peeling off my clothes. I began scrubbing and scrubbing trying to burn off the dirty feeling I had on my skin in every place Eli ever touched me by turning the tepurature of the water up as high as it could go.I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was red and scrubbed some more I didn't care the feeling was going to go away.

_**ELI'S POV**_

I slammed my fist down on the counter top with rage seeping through my only that annoying bitch would've flushed the damn condom like I told her to Imogen might be in my arms right now...but then again if what wasn't sleeping with her in the first place Imogen would be in my arms all the time.

Now thought of not having her to myself anymore made my throat burn my stomach flip and my chest ache. That girl was nothing compared to my Imo, who I guess is no longer mine.

Her breast were way too big and her ass was too small. She was staring at me all night and when she finally walked over to me it looked like she was wearing face paint with all the damn make-up on her face. Her hair was clearly dyed its artificial blonde color.

_"What's your name baby?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Of course it does...I need to know what to scream in bed." _

_She placed her hand on my chest__._

_"Improvise."_

_I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the club._

_ The next thing I knew she was in the back of my car taking off her jacket_

_."If you leave that in here it's going in the trash."_

_She rolled her eyes,"Relax sweetie."_

_We pulled up to my house and I got out and began opening the door,_

_"Shut up and don't wake up my roommate."_

_I shut the door and walked into my room. I explained to her the rules and the only question she had,_

_"You're roommates a girl?"_

_"Didn't I just say that."_

_"You have a lot of rules do you two have a thing or something."_

_"Just shut up and get on the bed."_

_I sighed and grabbed a condom._

_"I'm on the pill."_

_"Is that suppose to mean something to me."_

_I strapped up and pushed into her. I couldn't really remeber anything about it it wasn't anything special compared to Imogen and I just blocked it it was over I told her to leave and to dispose the condom by flushing it on the way out and then I went to sleep._

Imogen was right I should've checked_. _As I was scolding myself I heard a door close from down the hall I thought she was gonna talk to me but I was walked passed me looking more beautiful then I've ever seen her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

The door closed and she was gone.

* * *

**First thing I've actually ever posted hope it wasnt an epic fail.**


End file.
